


character profiles for "these days are ours"

by celice (wolflegend)



Series: these days are ours [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice





	character profiles for "these days are ours"

Kratos Profile: kratos is a soccer dad bc lloyd (occasionally) plays sports in the au and kratos gets. pumped. he brings snacks and everything he's a good father.

Zelos Profile: zelos is the art student who just paints the walls of the dorm and it pisses everyone off but they cant stay mad for long because "holy shit this is actually really good". Zelos is a poly transboy and dating Lloyd. zelos is psychotic and paranoid-schizophrenic he also has npd and bpd and his depended is Lloyd. He's also autistic. 

Sheena Profile: sheena is a theology major along with emil (ratatosk is emils systemate so hes still here) and they're most interested in greco-roman mythology, and sheena also majors in several foreign language courses. Sheenas a pan transgirl and dating Colette and Marta.

Lloyd Profile: lloyd got into college via football scholarship so thats his main focus, but other than that hes a music major and can play the guitar (acoustic and electric as well as bass), piano, violin, saxophone, trumpet, and the drums. he also has his own band, which occasionally preforms at cafes. lloyds agender and bi and dating Zelos. Lloyd has dpd too and his depended is Zelos.

Colette Profile: colettes aiming to be an english teacher/author and tutors everyone on campus and is Constantly Studying and shes also writing a few books of her own and has a few bestsellers already. colette is a nb girl and is a Simple Lesbean and is dating sheena and Marta. colette has bpd and dpd and her depended is sheena.

Genis Profile: genis is a highschooler who takes many of the courses at the college the others go to and often comes to lloyds football games. he wants to major in psychology and sociology like his elder sister does. genis is a nb boy and ace/aro. genis has a did system with mithos as his cofronter/main systemate.

Raine Profile: raine is a sociology and psychology major, with a bachelors degree in architecture and world history and is a professor at the college. raine is agender and ace/aro. raine is bipolar and schizophrenic + she has ocd

Emil Profile: A language student with Sheena. emils bigender (demigirl + demiboy) and asexual panromo and ratatosk is agender and bi and also emils systemmate. emil has a trauma based system with ratatosk as his systemate and a couple of littles

Marta Profile: marta is a nb girl and shes also a lesbian and shes dating sheena and colette too.


End file.
